1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for a camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to a housing for a CCTV (closed-circuit television) camera which is easily opened and assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various of kinds of cameras are known, such as ordinary cameras, CCTV cameras, and so on. In general, a CCTV camera receives incident light from a subject in front of the camera. The light passes through a lens and is converted into an electrical signal by a CCD (charge-coupled device) or other similar device. Thus, the camera transmits an electrical signal (image data) corresponding to the subject in front of the camera.
Generally, a CCTV camera is supplied with alternating current (AC) power and converts the AC power into direct current (DC) power for internal operating power. A CCTV camera generally has a driver for driving a CCD, and signal processing circuits for processing a video signal based on the image data output from the CCD. The signal processing circuits output the processed video signals to an external monitor or video recorder. CCTV cameras are used in a wide variety of environments, such as residential areas, offices, hospitals, banks, department stores, and so on, for a variety of purposes. The purposes include preventing property theft, increasing security and public safety, controlling building entry, and monitoring mechanical operations and work flow in industrial locations. Recently, CCTV cameras have been installed in other environments such as underground parking lots and other areas where crimes frequently occur.
In such environments, cameras usually use a built-in focus-adjusting pin or a zoom-adjusting pin. The cameras are generally mounted in an external housing to protect the camera from external impacts and other environmental changes.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional CCTV camera 1 is mounted in a housing comprising a housing front portion 3 and a housing rear portion 4. The housing front portion 3 and the housing rear portion 4 are securely fastened to each mechanically using fasteners such as bolts and nuts.
A user may occasionally need to adjust the focus, the zoom, or the diaphragm of the CCTV camera 1. To make the adjustments, the housing front portion 3 must be opened to adjust a CCTV camera-adjusting pin 2. In fact, it may be necessary to make frequent adjustments because the ambient environment of the CCTV camera 1 changes frequently.
It is quite troublesome and inconvenient to open the housing front portion 3, which is securely fastened to the housing rear portion 4, every time adjustment is necessary.
Accordingly, there is a need for a housing for a CCTV camera that can be easily opened to make adjustments.